


Never Let You Go

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack goes to Daniel's house.





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack stared at Daniel in wonder. The younger man wasn't wearing his glasses, and his eyes were red and puffy, like he'd been crying. 

Jack felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. 

Daniel peered at him wordlessly. "Is it some secret? What you're doing here?" 

"I needed to talk to you," Jack answered. "I feel like--" he cleared his throat. "I think--" He tried to ignore the way Daniel's brow furrowed in response to his blundered answer. He considered what he was trying to say. "You remember. . .um, about a year ago, I guess it was," Jack tried again. He faltered again. 

"Jack?" Daniel said softly. "Is there a reason you're here? Or is it just to make my life miserable?" 

Jack looked confused. "Um, yeah. I--uh, I needed to talk to you, about what happened with that zey'tarc test." 

~Ah, here it comes.~ Daniel thought. "Yeah, Sam told me about it," he answered. 

"Yeah, you told me that." Jack's mind was running in circles. He wondered exactly what Carter had told Daniel. Because surely, admitting to caring about his team would not be a reason for Daniel to be so upset. 

"So, that's why you're here?" Daniel clarified. "To tell me what happened? Because I already know." 

"No, that's not the only reason, it's--" Jack looked around the room. "Can we sit down? I feel like you're about to bolt away." 

He was coming pretty close to it. Every part of Daniel's mind was screaming at him not to hang around to hear Jack tell him he was in love with Sam. "Yeah, sure," Daniel gestured to the couch. 

That was good. It was much harder for Daniel to kick him out if he was sitting. Jack was becoming nervous about exactly what Carter had told Daniel. 

"What exactly did Carter say to you?" Jack wanted to clarify. 

Daniel shrugged. "She told me about the results of the test." ~She told me that you're in love with her.~ He wanted to ask. Wanted to beg Jack to tell him exactly what he'd said. What Sam had said. Truly it was all just a big misunderstanding? 

"Yeah," Jack rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm gonna need to know the exact words, here." 

Daniel wanted to cry. He wished Jack would leave so he could have a nervous breakdown in private. "She said that you admitted to being in love with her." 

Jack stared at him. Well, that was confusing as hell. "Did you tell her that, Jack?" Daniel looked so wounded. All Jack wanted to do was wrap him up in his arms and never let go. 

"No," Jack answered honestly. "I never said that. She said that. I said--" 

"*Sam* told you that you're in love with her?" Daniel interrupted. He didn't think Sam was that delusional. Maybe a little misguided, yeah, but not that screwy. 

Jack shrugged. This was not going the way he'd planned it. "Yeah. I mean, she basically did." 

"And are you?" Daniel asked, point blank. 

"No," Jack responded. "No, of course not, how can I be? When--" he caught himself. He'd almost said, 'When I'm in love with you'. 

But wasn't that the reason he'd come over here? 

Daniel was staring at him. "When it goes against regulations? When it would screw up your career? What? Jack?" 

"I am *not* in love with Carter. That's not even what I said," Jack looked down at his hands and up at Daniel. Into his lover's bright blue eyes, which were now dark with emotion. Horrible sadness and misery. And Jack knew he was responsible. 

It made him want to weep. 

"What did you say, Jack?" Daniel asked. "Because, I honestly don't see how Sam could have come to that conclusion if you didn't tell her that." ~Please, tell me there's some explanation.~ 

"I said I--and I quote: 'care for her more than I should'--end quote," Jack answered. 

"Well," Daniel had heard the expression, 'broken heart', but he'd never thought it really happened. But that was exactly how he felt. "I can certainly see how she could have misunderstood that." 

"It was what I said, but it didn't come out the way I meant it," Jack told him. "It's true, but not in the way she took it." 

"How did you mean it?" Daniel was genuinely curious now. 

"She's a friend. A teammate. SG-1 is my family, now," Jack shrugged. "It was true, and it was good enough for the Tok'ra to cover up what I was really going through at the time." 

Daniel moved over to sit in front of him. "And you didn't bother to correct her?" 

"What was I supposed to do, Danny?" Jack asked. "I couldn't very well tell her the truth." 

"What is the truth?" Daniel was so close, if Jack would just. . . 

"I couldn't tell them that I was thinking about you the entire time, now could I?" Jack watched as Daniel leaned back against the pillow behind him. "I couldn't say that I was terrified I was never gonna see you again. Or that I was horrified that I was going to die without telling you how I feel." 

Daniel's heart was pounding against his ribcage, it sounded so much louder in his ears. He wondered if Jack could hear it. "And--" he cleared his throat, "how's that?" 

Jack reached out to touch Daniel's hand and felt a wash of relief when his lover left it where it was. For a second he'd been afraid Daniel was going to pull away or hit him; it could have gone either way. 

"Daniel, I'm in love with you," Jack said. His voice sounded strange to his own ears. 

The entire world seemed to turn dark in the moment it took for that to register to Daniel. Jack figured he'd better continue. "You remember that night, a few years ago when you asked me if I loved you?" Daniel nodded wordlessly. Jack took this as a good sign and continued. "Well, that night, I didn't answer you. And I think you misunderstood why." Jack sighed. "I didn't answer you because I wasn't sure how I felt at the time. I felt--weird around you--" 

"Weird?" Daniel interrupted. "That's romantic." 

"Shut up." Jack continued, "I didn't know the answer then, and to be perfectly honest, I spent most of the night trying to figure it out. And when I did--the next morning, before I got the chance to answer, you told me that you'd just been playing around. So, I didn't say anything." 

Daniel's voice sounded very small as he stared at his hands. "I thought, that when you didn't answer it meant you didn't want to talk about it. So, I figured it would save us both a lot of trouble if we--"Something else occurred to him. "That was three years ago, Jack! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" True, he'd never really given it any thought, and had always assumed that Jack loved him, but. . .it would have been nice to hear. 

Jack shrugged. "The timing never seemed right." 

Daniel looked at him in disbelief, "And the timing's right, now?" 

"Well--yeah," Jack answered honestly. "Don't you think?" 

Daniel thought about it for a moment. It was true. If Jack hadn't come by when he had, if he'd waited one more day. . . 

"Well?" Jack asked. 

Daniel blinked at him. "Well, what?" 

"Don't you have something to tell me?" Jack asked, exasperated. 

Daniel gave him an odd look, then fell face forward on the couch. His scream was muffled by the cushion. "Um, Danny?" Jack reached out to shake Daniel gently. "Danny?" 

Daniel pulled himself up to a sitting position. "You are an absolute bastard, you know that, Jack?" 

Well, it wasn't the first time Daniel had called him a name. "Um--huh?" Jack looked confused. 

"If you had said this even a week ago, we wouldn't be in this mess now, you realize this?" Daniel demanded. 

Jack wasn't sure how him telling Daniel that he was in love with him would have fixed the situation with Carter, but he decided to give Daniel the benefit of the doubt. "You're right." ~ I don't know how, but if you say so.~ 

"So why didn't you?" Daniel asked. 

"I hadn't realized that I'd never honestly told you until then, I also wasn't sure about your feelings for me until just a little bit ago," Jack answered. At Daniel's puzzled look, Jack told him about his car ride, and the thoughts about the conversation so many years ago. 

"Oh," Daniel answered flatly. "I--" 

"You slipped up," Jack told him. 

Daniel looked confused, "What?" 

"The next morning," Jack explained. "You said that you'd said that you loved me. You never said that. You asked if I loved you." 

Daniel's mouth formed a silent 'oh'. "But, then you--" he thought for a second and changed his mind. "You never said anything, it--" 

Jack shrugged again. "Yep." 

"You're telling me that the entire time we've been pretending that we weren't in love with each other?" Daniel specified. 

"Apparently," Jack answered. "It's all just been a big misunderstanding." 

"Jack?" Daniel said as Jack went to kiss Daniel's forehead. 

Jack halted. "Yes, Danny?" 

"I love you," Daniel's eyes went closed as Jack went to kiss his eyelids. 

"I know." 

"Jack?" Daniel murmured. 

"Hmmm?" 

Daniel opened his eyes and looked up at Jack. "What are you going to do about Sam?" 

Jack sighed. Daniel was going to be the death of him yet. 

_You and me_  
We're gonna be better than we were before   
I loved you then but now I intend   
To open up and love you ever more   
This time you can be sure   
I'm never gonna let you go   
I'm gonna hold you in my arms forever   
Gonna try and make up for all the times   
I hurt you so   
Gonna hold your body close to mine   
From this day on we're gonna be together   
Oh I swear this time   
I'm never gonna let you go 


End file.
